Motor vehicles are currently required to be equipped with safety belt assemblies for the protection of the vehicle occupants in the event of sudden stops or impact of the vehicle with another vehicle or other object. Typically, these assemblies include a shoulder strap that passes across the chest, neck and shoulder portion of the occupant of the vehicle when the belt is properly fastened. Constant contact of the shoulder strap with the chest, neck and shoulder of the occupant can create discomfort and annoyance to the occupant.
Some devices for attachment to the shoulder strap have previously been proposed in an attempt to deal with these problems but they present several disadvantages. Many cannot be easily removed from the shoulder strap once installed and thus, cannot be easily used with different vehicles. Other devices are not easily adjustable by the occupant. This is an especially important feature for the driver of the vehicle. Some proposed devices do not adequately secure the shoulder strap in the desired position, and permit the shoulder strap to slip into its fully retracted, tightened position around the occupant. Yet other devices are not made from materials strong enough to withstand the extreme temperature conditions within vehicles, especially the heat during summer and cold during winter. Finally, some of these devices include parts that wear out and are not replaceable. Thus, there exists a need in the art for an improved seat belt comfort clamp.